Education, Investment and Bounty Hunting
by trytofindme
Summary: Deeks has a deep secret, Eric has a not so deep one. Kensi has a memoir. Both of their partners know but what happens when it gets out when they start a new case.


There was a loud whistle, followed by the moving of chairs, then the sound of feet moving on the stairs up to ops. The team of agents walked through the doors in single file to take their places round the table, looking at their operations manager and their geek wizards.

"We have a new case, Mr Beale," Hetty informed. All the people in the room then turned their focus on Eric.

"We have had several female Navy staff both commissioned and non commissioned being drugged and questioned for information before being let go unharmed. They are unable to identify the perpetrators at this time. They are drugged, once they have passed out they are then blindfolded and bound. They are questioned when they wake up, injected with truth serum once they have given up everything that they know they are then drugged again and they are dumped. Once they wake up, they are able to get help very quickly from nearby businesses, some have been found in hotel rooms where the hotels don't have cameras,' Eric explained.

"Medicals have all been done on the women and no sexual contact has taken place, whoever is doing this is not touching them sexually, they are only after information. Blood tests have come back on the women, the sleeping drugs used are Zaleplon and Propofol," Nell continued.

"Wait, that's the same drug that killed Michael Jackson," Deeks interrupted.

"Yes it is. We have found that the only thing that all the female staff have in common is having been to Crazy Guys," Nell finished.

"What is Crazy Guys?" Sam asked since he had never heard of the place.

"I can't believe the place is still going," Deeks muttered thinking that no one could hear him.

"Have you been there Deeks?" Callen asked surprising Deeks.

"Yes I have," Deeks admitted, the geek wizards of the team looked at him curiously and the remainder with little surprise as Deeks had been to most clubs in LA.

"I'm guessing it's a nightclub of sorts," Sam stated as he turned back to the big screen.

"It's a little more than a nightclub," Eric started. "It's a strip club."

"So Callen, Deeks and I go in as customers and Kensi goes in as a stripper," Sam started the plan verbally only to hear chuckles from the Detective. "What is so funny?"

"Crazy guys is a female strip club, we would be stripping and Kensi would be in the audience," Deeks explained. "Do they have any vacancies other than stripper?"

"They need a male waiter bartender that can mix cocktails," Nell answered, 'part of the reason it has been so popular with the services is that if you go in uniform or carry your badges you get a discounted entry, food and drinks."

"And now we know how they are being targeted, show your badge or uniform and they know which table to drug in the food and drinks," Callen answered.

"Before this goes any further, I want to be the bartender," announced Deeks only to be smirked at by Nell.

"As they are taking Naval personnel, Kensi and I will be in the audience dressed as Navy uniforms. With one of you behind the bar and waitering, that leaves the positions of stripper available," Nell explained the plan that she and Hetty had come up with.

"I'm bartender, Sam and Callen the strippers," Deeks got out before any of the other men could speak. Meantime Kensi was checking her pockets and pulled out a couple of notes, the smallest she had was a five dollar. She developed a huge smile on her face that Nell saw. Nell put down her tablet and produced her own cash.

"What is going on Miss Jones?" Hetty looked at her then decided to follow Nell's gaze directly on Deeks.

"As team leader, I think that I should be the bartender, Deeks and Sam who has the muscles can be the strippers," Callen overrode Deeks job option.

"Deeks, why don't you walk over to the big screen and back," suggested Hetty. Deeks not being left with much option started his walk going past Kensi who slid her money into his right jeans pocket and followed it with a smack on his ass.

"Miss Blye, do you need a lesson on sexual harassment?" Hetty enquired.

"Nope. Just getting him ready for the role of stripper," Kensi answered as Nell pushed her money into Deeks' jeans.

"Anyone else want to put money in my pockets?" Deeks asked before walking back to his previous position only to be smacked again by Kensi. "I feel dirty."

"Sam is going to be a stripper too," Callen answered suddenly fearing that he could be one of the two strippers.

"Mr Hanna's knowledge of wine will be of benefit to being a waiter, Mr Callen and we need to have the back stage area covered at all times as well as the in house area," reminded Hetty.

"Eric could be a stripper," Callen was clutching at straws.

"Mr Beale is needed in ops to monitor all the security feeds, Nell will be in the field with Kensi and a couple of other teams," Hetty added. Just when Deeks had thought that it couldn't get any worse, stripping for Kensi and Nell was bad but adding in a few more NCIS female field agents was going to be bad.

"I know nothing about stripping," Callen figured he could use that to get out of it.

"I'm sure that Deeks could give you some tips," Nell stated. Deeks eyes went large with shock. Callen and Sam just looked at him.

"What are you talking about Nell?" Deeks asked trying to look innocent.

"Kensi and I got really drunk one weekend and it came out that you," Nell started to explain.

"You told Nell my biggest secret that I told you in confidence after I read your memoir?" Deeks looked at Kensi for her response.

"I was drunk and we were sharing our partners secrets. I didn't know that the reason that Eric found the pony for Sam was because he raided his own collection," Kensi blurted out.

"You told Kensi that?" Eric looked at Nell who just looked guilty. Sam and Callen eyes went from Kensi and Deeks to Nell and Eric.

"Eric, you have no idea how much joy my kid still gets from that pony. Why did you buy it?" Sam asked curious why a adult male would buy a kids toy.

"I collect children's toys as an investment, that pony if it was still in the box untouched would be worth three thousand dollars," Eric informed them.

"Three thousand? Dollars? For the pony? Still in the box?" Callen asked.

"You have to be kidding me, seriously, three thousand?" Sam looked at him.

"Yep that's what one went for two months ago online," Eric answered. "You can't argue with returns like that."

"Might have to start collecting kids toys if they are getting that level of return, especially for college," Sam muttered.

"Lets get back to the important stuff, Deeks was a stripper?" Callen stated looking at Deeks.

"Male exotic dancer and I only done it when I was really desperate for cash in college and law school," Deeks stated, "Kensi thought about becoming a bounty hunter before joining NCIS, it's in her memoir."

"That was a secret Deeks," Kensi sounded a bit upset.

"So was the fact that I resorted to desperate means to help fund my education," Deeks reminded, "Can I keep my tips?"

"No, they will be going to charity," Hetty confirmed.

"What? I go through that and not get to keep the tips?" Deeks looked at Hetty, "Can I pick the charity?"

"If you have one close to your heart, then yes," Hetty answered, "wardrobe."

"I still think I should be waiter," Callen answered.

"Kensi, Nell, you may want to start groping, smacking and pinching Sam's ass while he is carrying a full drinks tray," Deeks stated.

"Why?" Sam looked at him as they all walked down to wardrobe.


End file.
